1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for generating electrically conductive layers on or in an insulating layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preparation of electrically conductive layers on or in insulating layers is of great importance in the manufacture of various electrical components. Thus, it is very important in semiconductor components such as integrated circuits to apply high-resistance resistors between metallic conductors or conductor-runs with little space requirements.
In addition, a shielding effect against ionogenic contamination on the surface can be obtained by applying a conductive layer on top of an insulating surface passivation, whereby, for instance, good passivation of planar semiconductor components can be achieved.
By applying a conductive layer on top of an insulating layer, the breakthrough voltage of, in particular, very shallowly diffused planar semiconductor arrangements can be increased by the provision that different electric potentials are applied to different points of the electrically conductive layer. An electrically conductive layer on an insulating layer is generated, according to German application P No. 29 44 937.4 (U.S. application Ser. No. 203,891, filed Nov. 4, 1980) by the provision that the semiconductor surface covered with an insulating layer is covered again with a semiinsulating film, for instance, by applying an amorphous silicon film. The application of a conductive film on top of an insulating film is, as was shown, of particular importance primarily in special applications in the semiconductor sector. In the choice of a method suitable for this, care should be taken to the extent possible to avoid steps which cause particularly large temperature changes in the semiconductor component, since the latter generally reduce the initial quality of the semiconductor component. It is also important, especially with respect to applying resistances in insulating layers, that the method be capable of generating these resistances with defined conductivity values. In choosing a suitable method, it is important to pay attention to the simultaneous availability of suitable and easily applicable masking methods. Finally, it is important to employ a method for the production of semiconductor components which enables one to carry out passivating procedures at the end of a manufacturing process. Further, the method should provide means for preparing and applying a conductive in such manner that it is protected against environmental influences.